pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM065: Turning Heads and Training Hard!
is the 22nd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Ash meets Ilima, and asks to battle him. However, Ilima has to deal with Team Skull. Episode Plot Two trainers and their Eevee have a battle. The boy's Eevee evades the man's Eevee's attacks and defeats it with Swift. The man calls his Eevee back and compliments the boy, giving him a Z-Crystal for the victory, which makes the boy and his Eevee happy. At school, Ash has Torracat use Flame Charge against Kiawe's Turtonator's Dragon Tail. Kukui claims that's enough of the battle, and the two trainers praise their Pokémon, while others are amazed about Torracat, who usually would've been pushed away by Turtonator's attack. Mallow wonders which one of their Pokémon will evolve next, which cheers Togedemaru, who actually does not evolve. Sophocles asks Ash why doesn't he evolve Pikachu. Mallow remembers it evolves into a Raichu , while Kiawe believes out here it would become an Alolan variant. Ash replies Pikachu is fine as he is, and they have made that decision. Suddenly, Ash hears some girls cheering for "Sir Ilima". The boy, Ilima, comes to school, greets his fans and visits Professor Kukui. Ash wonders who is this Ilima, whom Mallow describes as a graduate from the Pokémon School. Professor Kukui admits it is a surprise to see Ilima here, who was passing by, since he had some stuff to take care of. Kukui believes the principal would be glad to see Ilima, and dismisses his class. Lillie sees Ilima is quite popular. Inside the classroom, Sophocles describes Ilima as the Prince of the Pokémon School, while Mallow claims Ilima is known for a few legends. Apparently, he graduated quickly by skipping grades, or went abroad to Kalos to study, and even that half the trophies of the Pokémon School at principal's office were won by Ilima. Ash and Lillie are impressed by the tales, even the one that a Komala opened its eyes just for Ilima. Rotom believes that would be a discovery of the century, as it and Ash wonder what Komala's eyes would look like, making everyone dazzled. Inside the office, Samson is amazed by the Lumiose Galettes. Ilima is glad he likes the souvenir he brought from Kalos. Ilima describes he faced a lot of challengers in the Kalos League, and a lot of them are determined and strong people. Kukui is moved by these words, and wishes to present these feelings to others, hence why he wishes to open Alola Pokémon League. Ilima is invited to take place at the Alola Pokémon Leauge once it opens, and Ilima accepts that. The class knocks at the door, and ask Ilima to show them his legends. Ilima is startled, but complies to their requests. At the top of the bell tower, the class wants Ilima to meet Komala. Komala slides to Ilima and starts responding by nearly opening its eyes, but rolls away. The class is disappointed, and Rotom, who refuses to give up, yells at Komala, only to get knocked away onto the bell. A brown-haired Team Skull grunt sees Ilima through his binoculars, and rides on his motorcycle away. He joins up with the pink-haired and blue-haired grunts, confirming the talk in the town that Ilima has arrived. They promise to crush Ilima, who stands out wherever he goes. The blue-haired grunt explains Ilima stole something from him, and has the other two spread the word around their organization of Ilima's arrival. Ilima is told about his legends, and states rumors can sometimes take out of control. He confirms to Rotom that Komala has always been asleep, which disappoints the latter. Sophocles admits it is strange, considering one story says Ilima has jumped away from a tree. Ilima explains that part is actually true. The group comes to that tree, where Sophocles states this is a PokéDive spot, where a trainer and Pokémon jump down and dive together. Lana and Popplio dive down, which sparks an interest in others. Ash and Pikachu jump from a higher point, but as they fall down, they bump into each other. By accident, they land on their bodies and get hurt. Kiawe jumps down with Marowak. In truth, Kiawe falls down, while Marowak is up top, afraid of water. After the heroes jumped into the water and made lots of Pokémon poses, they want to see Ilima jump, too. At a high point, Ilima stands on his hands and jumps down with Eevee. The two make somersaults before diving down, which amazes everyone. Later, the class compliments Ilima and Eevee. Sophocles believes Eevee could've been better if it evolves. Ilima confirms evolving makes a Pokémon stronger, but it is not the only way to do that. He explains Eevee has a lot of power, and shows his Z-Ring, with a special Z-Crystal. Lillie remembers this must be a Z-Crystal only an Eevee can use. Ilima confirms that, stating he came to Alola to obtain this Z-Crystal, Eevium-Z, for he wishes to make Eevee stronger as it is. Ash admits this is just like himself and his Pikachu, hence why they are going through the Island Challenge. To see Eevee's Z-Move, Ash challenges Ilima to a battle, who accepts that challenge. With Ilima's fans cheering their idol on, the class cheers for Ash, and are thrilled he will battle Ilima. Just as the battle is about to begin, Team Skull grunts, on their motorcycles, ride into the school. Ilima asks the grunts to leave, since this is a sacred institution for learning. The blue-haired grunt demands Ilima, to have business with him. He chides Ilima for not having his Eevee evolve, and speaks his Salandit has lots of experience, and will evolve soon. Ilima asks who is this guy, making the blue-haired grunt depressed, as the pink- and brown-haired grunt remind Ilima he stole something from the grunt. The grunt points out his envy that Ilima stole his ladies: the girls were dazzled by the grunt, Tupp, who had an Alola Grimer. However, when Ilima passed by with his Eevee, the girls were attracted to Eevee, due to its cuteness. Tupp changed his clothes to make himself look cooler, but the girls ignored him and were interested only in Ilima. Mallow accuses Tupp, since this could never be Ilima's fault. Tupp still points out Ilima has always been cool, and never gave someone else a chance to be cool, too. Ilima apologizes, which only makes Tupp even more furious. Tupp swears he will beat Ilima, with the grunts that stand with Tupp as his allies, to show Ilima is lame. The grunts send their Pokémon, and the heroes stand by Ilima. Ilima asks of his friends to stand away, since he is Team Skull's target, which amazes his fans. The grunts' Pokémon attack, so Ilima's Eevee uses Quick Attack to evade the attacks. Next, Eevee softens the enemy with Baby-Doll Eyes and counterattacks with Swift. The grunts are surprised Eevee defeated a lot of their Pokémon quite easily, and send reinforcements. Zipp's Garbodor fires Venoshock out, Rapp's Zubat uses Wing Attack and Tupp's Salandit emits Flame Burst. Eevee evades all attacks but the last one, and is knocked away. Tupp and the grunts cheer, but Ilima stops them, since Eevee jumps back up, ready to continue the battle. Ilima points out the Normal-type is not spectacular, yet has a few weaknesses, and tells this simplicity is what makes it the best. The grunts do not back down, so Ilima decides to use his full power, the Z-Move only Eevee can use. Thus, Ilima uses the Z-Ring, having Eevee shout out. The shout calls upon Eevee's evolved forms - Flareon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, Sylveon and Jolteon - to respond to this call, as Ilima passes the Z-Power to his Eevee. The evolved forms of Eevee, including Vaporeon, stand to Eevee. The Pokémon pass the power onto Eevee, who uses Extreme Evoboost to increase all of its abilities, making it far stronger. The female Team Skull grunts faint, seeing how awesome Ilima and the Z-Move look. Tupp sees Zipp, the pink-haired grunt, and others have become dazzled. Tupp accuses Ilima of misusing Team Skull's numbers advantage, and has the brown-haired grunt, Rapp, make a final stand. Salandit emits Flame Burst, with Garbodor firing Venoshock. Eevee attacks with Last Resort, causing every Team Skull grunt to be blasted away, with the female ones bidding "Sir Ilima" farewell. Ilima's fans cheer for their idol, while the evolved forms of Eevee run off. Ash is amazed to have seen the Z-Move, which makes Ilima glad. The latter sees their battle will be postponed. Sophocles understands there are more ways to make a Pokémon stronger. Ilima confirms this, and they can only aim for that goal. Later, the Alolan Raichu gives everyone some pancakes. The heroes are delighted to see the food, but Lana questions whether simplicity is the best, for Ilima and Eevee have no toppings. Debuts Character *Ilima *Kagetora Pokémon *Ilima's Eevee *Alolan Grimer (flashback) Move *Baby-Doll Eyes *Last Resort *Extreme Evoboost Item *Eevium Z Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Eevee (JP), Grimer (Alola Form; US). Gallery The guy won the Z-Crystal SM065 2.png Ilima and Eevee arrive to school SM065 3.png Sophocles remembers Ilima having gone to Kalos SM065 4.png The group imagines Komala's eyes SM065 5.png Komala has not woken up SM065 6.png Komala shoves Rotom away SM065 7.png Ash and Pikachu fail at diving down SM065 8.png Marowak is too afraid of water SM065 9.png Ash and Pikachu make another attempt SM065 10.png Ilima and Eevee flex out before diving SM065 11.png Ilima shows his Z-Ring SM065 12.png Team Skull grunts arrive to school SM065 13.png Ilima and Eevee were popular among girls SM065 14.png Tupp was abandoned by the girls SM065 15.png Most of Team Skull is fascinated by Eevee SM065 16.png Eevee defeated most of the grunts SM065 17.png Eevee gets hit by Salandit's Flame Burst SM065 18.png Ilima passes the Z-Power onto Eevee SM065 19.png The evolved forms of Eevee pass onto their power to Eevee SM065 20.png The female grunts are dazzled by Eevee SM065 21.png Eevee uses Last Resort SM065 22.png The grunts are blasted off }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yuka Miyata Category:Episodes directed by Kazuaki Mōri Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Noriko Ito Category:Episodes featuring Island Trials Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes animated by Taki Yatagi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Saori Den